


Älter werden in Münster

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [5]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Cooking, Friendship/Love, Future, Gen, Hugs, Humor, Life Partners, Male Friendship, One Shot, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spielt in der Zukunft.</p><p>  <i>Fast zwanzig Jahre, und er hatte ganz offensichtlich die meiste Zeit  seines Lebens mit Boerne verbracht. Ausgerechnet mit Boerne.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Älter werden in Münster

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Vielen Dank an Nipfel fürs Betalesen!
> 
> Read-Aloud von Farfie: kann hier heruntergeladen werden: http://www.mediafire.com/?zcxtlezc9azgklp  
> Viel Spaß beim Zuhören!
> 
> [Originalpost auf ff.de](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4dc81d860001c6540651d0d8/6)

Thiel fühlte sich erschöpft. Es war ein langer und schwieriger Tag gewesen. Nach endlosen Diskussionen hatte er seinen Vater endlich dazu gebracht, in eine betreute Wohnung mit angeschlossenem Pflegeservice umzuziehen. Herbert hatte die 80 ja nun schon eine Weile hinter sich gelassen, und er hatte sich schon länger Sorgen gemacht, ob sein Vater noch alleine wohnen sollte. Als er ihn dann in diesem Frühjahr nach einem leichten Schlaganfall erst am nächsten Tag hilflos in seiner Wohnung gefunden hatte, hatte auch Herbert widerstrebend einsehen müssen, daß es vielleicht doch besser war, Hilfe anzunehmen. Bei Thiels Suche nach einer geeigneten Einrichtung hatte ihm Boerne geholfen – die grenzenlose Selbstüberschätzung seines Kollegen ließ sich ausgezeichnet einsetzen, wenn man Pflegedienstleitern und Ärzten auf den Zahn fühlen wollte. Zum Glück war die legalize it-Kampagne schon vor einigen Jahren erfolgreich gewesen, sonst hätte sich sein Vater vermutlich nie von seiner Wohnung und der zugehörigen Plantage getrennt, dachte Thiel und mußte lächeln.

 

Während er in seiner Küche saß und Boerne mit dem Abendessen beschäftigt war, versuchte Thiel sich vorzustellen, wie es bei ihm im Alter aussehen würde. Sein Vater hatte ja zum Glück wenigstens ihn … und Boerne, irgendwie. Noch fünf Jahre bis zur Rente, und dann? Er hatte keine Familie und würde ganz alleine sein. Die Idee gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht.

 

„Hast du schon mal drüber nachgedacht, was du machst, wenn du so alt wie mein Vater bist?“, fragte er seinen Nachbarn.

„Vielleicht sollten wir bei Gelegenheit ins Erdgeschoß umziehen. Das ließe sich bei Bedarf altersgerecht ausbauen“, kam es vom Herd zurück.

 

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Thiel die ganze Tragweite dieser Aussage begriffen hatte. Aber dann wurde ihm schlagartig klar, daß er keineswegs allein sein würde. Fast zwanzig Jahre, und er hatte ganz offensichtlich die meiste Zeit seines Lebens mit Boerne verbracht. Ausgerechnet mit Boerne. Und so wie es aussah, würde das auch so bleiben. Diese Erkenntnis hätte ihn eigentlich erschrecken sollen, aber stattdessen fühlte er sich seltsam beruhigt.

 

Thiel sah Boerne zu, der konzentriert Blinis wendete und dem offenbar nicht bewußt war, was er da gerade gesagt hatte. Ihm kochen beizubringen, war gar nicht so einfach gewesen, erinnerte sich Thiel. Wenn man davon überzeugt war, alles besser zu wissen und grundsätzlich in allen Bereichen alles besser zu können, machte einen das nicht unbedingt lernfähiger … aber mit viel Geduld seinerseits hatte es dann doch irgendwann geklappt.

 

Aus einem Impuls heraus tat er etwas, was er in den letzten zwanzig Jahren nur selten getan hatte, und umarmte Boerne. Der hatte zum Glück beide Hände voll und konnte sich nicht wehren. Thiel hätte gerne etwas gesagt, aber er wußte nicht was. Stattdessen versteckte er sein Gesicht an der Schulter des anderen und hielt ihn fest.

„Herbert gewöhnt sich bestimmt schnell ein.“ Thiel hörte, wie die Pfanne zur Seite geschoben wurde, und fühlte Boernes Hand auf seiner. „Ich sehe ihn schon vor mir, wie er seinen Nachbarn in Kürze mit Gruppensitzungen auf die Nerven geht …“

Thiel mußte lächeln, auch wenn das gerade nicht der Grund gewesen war, aus dem er Boerne umarmt hatte. Sein Kollege hielt natürlich nicht lange still, sondern versuchte gleich wieder freizukommen.

„Wie wär’s wenn du mal den Tisch decken würdest, das wird hier sonst kalt.“ Das war ein Argument. Thiel drückte den anderen noch mal kurz und ließ ihn dann los, um sich um Besteck und Teller zu kümmern.

 

„Hast du etwa den Rotwein kaltgestellt!?“ Thiel verdrehte die Augen. Rotwein, Weißwein, war doch alles dasselbe …

„Ich dachte, das ist ein Weißwein.“

„Côte du Rhone, Thiel, Côte du Rhone, das steht doch groß und breit drauf! Und atmen hätte der eigentlich auch sollen …“

 

Nun ja, nichts war vollkommen.

<3


End file.
